


you’re my suc-cute-lent

by kihyuks



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Dates, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, Fluff, Garden Centre, M/M, Plants
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-05
Updated: 2020-10-05
Packaged: 2021-03-08 02:27:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,036
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26838220
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kihyuks/pseuds/kihyuks
Summary: hyunwoo hasn’t seen his boyfriend, jooheon, for a couple of weeks, so he decides to take him out on a date when he returns to the garden centre.
Relationships: Lee Jooheon/Son Hyunwoo | Shownu
Comments: 5
Kudos: 32





	you’re my suc-cute-lent

**Author's Note:**

> happy jooheon day!!!

Hyunwoo is incredibly nervous. More nervous than he should be, really, for a date with his boyfriend of three years, but he wants this one to be  _ perfect _ . 

Jooheon’s been away on a business trip for the past two weeks, and despite being in constant contact with each other the whole time, Hyunwoo’s missed him terribly. He also knows that Jooheon’s not had the easiest time on his trip, and so he really wants to surprise him with a nice date to make his first day back a good one. 

But there’s always the chance that the date he’s planned ends up not being to Jooheon’s liking and only makes his day back shitty. 

Jooheon’s smiling face approaching him across the car park brings Hyunwoo out of his panicked thoughts and a smile comes to his own face, too. 

If they weren’t in such a public place with people milling about everywhere, Hyunwoo wouldn’t hesitate to run up to Jooheon and scoop him up into a hug. He chooses not to do that, though, as he’s not sure embarrassing himself and Jooheon in public is the best way to start a date. 

He does, however, walk quickly to meet Jooheon in the car park and pulls him into his chest, squeezing him tight and breathing in his scent. “I missed you so much,” he says. 

“I missed you, too,” Jooheon replies. 

They hug for a moment longer before reluctantly breaking apart. They are in the middle of a car park, after all, which isn’t the ideal place for a reunion. 

Hyunwoo slips his hand into Jooheon’s and squeezes. “How was the trip?” Hyunwoo asks as they start heading into the garden centre and towards the cafe. 

“It was okay. Kinda boring. It sucked without you,” Jooheon replies. 

Hyunwoo always feels a clench in his heart whenever Jooheon says he missed him. He always misses Jooheon so much, but never wants to be clingy, so to know that Jooheon feels the same brings reassurance and love to him. “Maybe I’ll come with you sometime.”

“I think you’d be bored out of your mind,” Jooheon says. “I never have any free time on trips, but also you should absolutely come with me sometime anyway because I sleep better with you holding me.”

Oh, how Hyunwoo’s missed holding Jooheon while he sleeps. That’s the worst part about Jooheon going away. Well, everything about Jooheon being away is the worst part, actually. 

“I’ll come with you just to be your personal cuddle buddy.”

“There’s nothing I’d want more,” Jooheon says with a smile. 

They make it to the cafe and join the line of people waiting to order. Hyunwoo scans over the menu on the boards above the counter as they wait, quickly deciding on a ham and cheese panini, a latte and a slice of brownie to finish. “They have so much food here,” he says. 

Jooheon nods. “It seems cute, too.”

Hyunwoo finally takes a moment to look around the cafe properly and he realises that Jooheon’s right. There’s a quaint, homey feel to the cafe. Although it’s not huge, there are still a fair number of tables and it’s busy with people - families and couples alike. Hyunwoo’s not sure they’ll actually be able to find a table with how busy it is, but hopefully one will open up by the time they’ve ordered their food. 

“How have Yoshi and Gucci been?” Jooheon asks. 

“They’ve been great. Missing you, though, I think,” Hyunwoo answers. To be honest, he has no idea if their cats even noticed Jooheon’s absence with Hyunwoo still being around and it only being for a few days, but he knows that it makes Jooheon happy when Hyunwoo says such things.

“I missed them so much. I can’t wait to see them.”

“As much as you missed me?” Hyunwoo asks cheekily. 

Jooheon pouts and bumps his shoulder against Hyunwoo. “That’s unfair. I can’t choose between my children and my love.”

Hyunwoo beams at that. “Your love, huh?”

“Well, you are my love, aren’t you?”

“I am, but it’s just cute hearing it from you,” Hyunwoo says. 

“Then I’ll never stop saying it,” Jooheon determines. 

They make it to the front of the queue and give the worker their orders. A few minutes pass and then their drinks and food is given to them on a tray. 

Hyunwoo grabs the tray and turns around, only to be met with a still busy cafe. “Well, finding a table is going to be fun.”

It takes almost ten minutes of wandering around the cafe and hoping to spot someone getting up and leaving before they finally find an empty table they’re able to claim. 

“I think my panini is cold now,” Hyunwoo complains, but he doesn’t really mind too much. He’s shocked they found a seat at all, honestly. 

“A cold panini is still a good panini,” Jooheon says, and Hyunwoo has to agree. 

As they eat their (now cold) food, Hyunwoo finds that he just can’t keep his eyes off Jooheon. He admires the way the sunlight shining through the window behind him seems to create a halo around Jooheon’s head. He watches his tongue peek out of his pink lips to swipe away the crumbs that gather around the corner of his mouth. He observes Jooheon’s fingers tapping against the table, to a beat that only he can hear. 

“Why are you looking at me like that?” Jooheon asks eventually, an uncharacteristic shyness about him, one that had been there at the start of their relationship, but slowly dwindled away as they’d grown more comfortable with each other. 

“I missed you,” is all Hyunwoo comes up with. “I’m so happy you’re here again.”

And as he’d been hoping, pink blooms across Jooheon’s cheeks. “Stop it,” he says, hiding a smile behind the remainder of his panini. 

“Are you saying you didn’t miss me too?” Hyunwoo teases. 

“You know I did,” Jooheon says with a roll of his eyes. “Don’t go fishing for compliments.”

“Why fish for them when I can just shower them over you instead?”

Jooheon snorts. “That was terrible.”

“I tried,” Hyunwoo says, his smile growing bigger on his face. 

“I appreciate the effort.” Jooheon finishes off the last bite of his panini and asks, “Have you seen the news recently?”

Hyunwoo tilts his head with a frown. “No, why?”

“They said the sun is meant to be blinding today.”

Hyunwoo leans over to the left to look past Jooheon’s head and out of the window. The sun is shining, sure, but no much more so than it usually is. What is Jooheon getting at? 

“I think they mistook the sun for something else,” Jooheon continues, and a smile starts to creep onto his face, one that tells Hyunwoo that he’s about to be cheesy. “They must’ve got it confused with your smile.”

Hyunwoo laughs and shakes his head. “And you say my lines are terrible.”

“Oh, they are. We’re both terrible, I guess.”

“That we are,” Hyunwoo agrees, and his cheeks hurt from where he can’t stop smiling. 

Once their food and drinks are finished, Hyunwoo asks, "Want to go wander around and look at all the plants?"

Jooheon grins. "Come on, would I ever say no to that?"

Hyunwoo takes Jooheon's hand and they walk out of the cafe and into the main garden centre where all of the gardening supplies, outdoor decorations and plants are kept. "Houseplants section?" Hyunwoo asks, because he knows Jooheon well enough to know that all he wants to really look at is the houseplants. As they're still living in a flat, they don't yet have access to their own garden (although Hyunwoo's sure when they finally own their own house with a garden that Jooheon's going to fill it with flowers and other plants) but Jooheon's begun to fill every empty spot in their flat with different types of houseplants. It's less of a flat now, and more of an actual jungle with the amount of green leaves scattered around everywhere.

"How many is my limit?" Jooheon asks.

Hyunwoo pretends to consider it, but he and Jooheon both know that he'd never actually limit Jooheon on something that makes him happy. But, he gives a number anyway, just to stop Jooheon from buying out the whole store (because he would if he could). "Six. I was going to say five, but I missed you, so I gave you an extra one."

"I'll get six, then," Jooheon says. (He won't only get six and they both know it, but neither voice it.)

They make their way through the store until they find the houseplant section - Jooheon's favourite section. The way his face lights up in happiness as soon as he sees all the plants around makes Hyunwoo's chest feel like it's blooming flowers of its own.

"I really want some more pink plants," Jooheon says as he starts to wander up and down each of the aisles, carefully observing each of the plants individually to see if it's one he wants to pick out.

"Not enough pink at home?"

"Never enough pink," Jooheon says.

Hyunwoo doesn't know much about houseplants himself, so he follows Jooheon around as he looks at each of the plants, observes them, and picks a few out. Hyunwoo carries them for him to let Jooheon have an easier time choosing new plants. Sadly, though, Hyunwoo's hands are only so big, and he has to let go of Jooheon's hand so that he can carry more plants.

Jooheon picks out six plants, fills Hyunwoo's hands, and then picks out some more as they trawl up and down the aisles, until his own hands are filled. Only then does he stop, take a look at all of the plants he's picked out and say, "I went overboard, didn't I?"

Hyunwoo smiles. "You did, but it's okay. How about we stop here and buy these ones, because I really don't want to drop any of these on the floor."

Jooheon nods. "Let's do that," he agrees.

They make their way to the tills and pay for the plants (on Hyunwoo's card - it's his treat) and carrying them back to Hyunwoo's car is a pain, because somehow by putting them down to pay for them they'd all somehow become so much bigger and neither of them can properly fit them in their hands anymore, but they somehow make it work and transport all the plants into the boot of the car.

Hyunwoo wipes his hands off where they've got little pieces of dirt stuck to them and says, "Home?"

"Yeah. Let's go home."

And so they drive home, with the plants sitting in the back, and it takes two trips when they do finally make it back to get all of the plants inside - somehow they seemed to multiply from the store to their flat. 

Jooheon takes his time to pick out a spot for each of his new plants (or his children, as he likes to call them). Hyunwoo watches him as he does it, and he can't get the smile to leave his face. Jooheon just takes so much care with all of his plants, treats each of them individually as if they're their own individual identity.

"I love you so much," Hyunwoo says when all of the plants have been placed in their own spots.

Jooheon stares at him blankly for a second. "I thought you were talking to the plants."

"I can tell the plants I love them too, if you want."

“Go on, then,” Jooheon says. 

Hyunwoo searches his face, trying to see if Jooheon is joking, but his face stays serious. Hyunwoo sighs and looks at the plants. “I love you, plants.”

Jooheon grins. “They love you too.”

Hyunwoo shakes his head, laughing at how ridiculous this situation is. He walks up to Jooheon and pulls him into a hug. “I love you, and all your plants.”

“They’re our children,” Jooheon amends, “and I love you too. I’m so glad to be home.”

“I’m so glad to have you home,” Hyunwoo says and kisses Jooheon’s forehead.

And with his love back home in his arms, Hyunwoo feels content as can be. 


End file.
